


christmas miracle

by tsos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, post dsod, short stories is all I can do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsos/pseuds/tsos
Summary: it's a magic time, full of love and hopeand the characters feel it in chili tonight :vhow do they spend christmas or christmas eve?can a miracle happen in something called "christmas miracle?" :v





	christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays.
> 
> If you believe in christmas, hope you have a wonderfull one.
> 
> If you don't, hope you have a wonderfull day.

Atem had his arms on the edge of his balcony, feeling the warm wind and sun on his skin.  
Another beautiful day, but of course, every day was like that in that world, unless he wanted a change in the weather.

  
December 24, a day that his friends like to get together to celebrate.  
He let out a sigh "I wish I could be with them, see them again ... see Kaiba" he exclaimed, letting the wind carry his words.  
According to the stories he knew from Yugi and his friends, Christmas was a special date where all kinds of miracles are concerned.

  _could be it possible that that's is true?_

Typing, and typing incessantly, trying to finish the work to have free the rest of the day and have the 25 free to spend it with Mokuba.  
Having to hear nonsense about magic and miracles increases during the dates, things that Seto definitely doesn’t appreciate.  
Even if he wasn’t a big fan of all this Christmas, he take advantage of these dates to spend time with his younger brother.

If Seto could want something, that would be seeing Atem again.  
Of course, he could go to visit him, but that would made him lose the free time he has to spend some time with Mokuba, so his wish is actually that Atem returns

 

"can you grant me that? no? that’s what I thought” complained Seto, without even an echo to accompany him in his big office.

 

Going to the person you know more about the subject of magic in your kingdom is the best option for a big dilemma.  
"Mahad!" Atem shouted, running after his faithful friend.  
"What do you need?" Replied Mahad with a smile.

 

"Do you know how magic and Christmas miracles work?" He spoke his doubt without detours  
"Hmm ... not exactly, but, I have a bit of data on the subject." Mahad began, seeing the hopeful face of his pharaoh.  
"I assume that miracles of that day are caused by the positivity energy that gather the persons, and produce big possibilities of making miracles  
" I’ll use those possibilities to fulfill my desire" Atem said determinedly.  
Mahad bowed wishing his king luck.

Ready, everything ready to watch movies, play and eat with Mokuba.  
When he was about to leave his office, his secretary entered.  
"The company party is at 11 p.m." the secretary reminded him

He had been so focused that he completely forgot at his company party.  
What was his plan?  
To hell, his job could dispense from his presence

arriving home, Mokuba received him with a hug.  
What did you plan for today? Seto asked, Mokuba giggled, guiding his brother to a table with lots of Christmas movies packaging.  
"Choose 3, then I'll play my favorite fight game, after dinner, and then the party, we'll go back early and get to the gifts," said Mokuba.  
Seto fought himself to avoid letting his anger escape.  
Mokuba wanted to go to the party? Well, excellent, there's nothing wrong with a stupid party talking to people who do not want to talk anymore.

The party was worse than expected.

It had occurred to Mokuba to invite Yugi and his friends to the party.  
Christmas ruined safe.  
After listening to a single bad joke from Jonouchi , he decided it was a good time to take a breath.  
He went out onto a balcony and rested his arms on the edge, admiring the stars.

"Beautiful night, isn’t it?" Someone interrupted his contemplation.  
"It could be better," Seto complained, turning the person next to him on the balcony.  
It was Atem, it really was him.

Seto was in front of him, without say a word.  
Atem had again created another miracle.

"You are here" whispered Seto  
"Yes, but only for a while, this magic is unstable" explained the pharaoh.

An awkward silence grew.

"Do you want to dance?" Offered Atem  
"If it is with the music of the party, I pass," commented Seto  
Atem let out a laugh, "come on, it'll be fun," Atem insisted, extending a hand.  
Seto took it and was led to the dance floor.

They danced, it was not just a song, they danced with whatever music they played.

Finally, the party was ending.

Atem had to go back to his kingdom, Seto had to go home, with Mokuba.

Seto thought, if a Christmas wish can bring back Atem back for a moment, for a party, he could bring Atem back once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> I do really think that positivity energy and love leads to good paths or events that we may consider miracles.  
> (that and some magic)
> 
> I wrote this and then translate it bc honestly, thinking in english is boring when you're tried :v
> 
> btw I hate you google translator, you changed a lot and I had to correct too many stuff


End file.
